Sentinel Test: Niklas Thoth
Instructions: Please read all questions and instructions carefully, and answer them to the best of your abilities. Again, if you are suspected of cheating or plagiarism, points will be deducted from your test score. Remember the Sentinels main duty is to defend Ishgar, should it come under attack by a foreign nation or resident dark guild. Please write your favorite character from the series below these instructions. They are expected to take any measure to save the greater population of their nation. We expect that you will keep this in mind when answering these question. My favorite character who would save the greater population would probably be Makarov . He is just a great character and do anything to save his people. How to answer: Free Response: Bold your answer in the area beneath the question. Short Answer: Either replace the lines with your bolded answer, or answer in bold beneath the question. Multiple Choice: Bold the entire choice for your answer. For example, a. Erza Scarlet. Short Essay: Bold your answer and type it below the question. Free Response 1. A loved one of yours is on their death bed, with several doctors saying that a new drug will give them the push they need to get a full recovery. The thing is that this drug costs a great sum of money that you happen to have, but it would require you to give up the current conditions you are living in right now for a life of barely scrapping by on the streets. Now this new drug has not been fully tested, and only has a 53% of being successful, but when it is, patients are returned to a life of normalcy with no remission. Would you choose to go through with the drug that has a potential to save your loved one, but leave you both with a poor standard of living? Or will you choose to say your final goodbyes? Say my final goodbyes. If my loved one understood the situation, they wouldn't want me to live a life that way just for them to live for who knows how long. Heck, they could get cured then go outside and easily die by an assassin! Not to mention the medication tested could be different from the medication being used on my loved one. 2. You have been trapped in a box, lined with hundreds of explosives, and even a single step out of line will cause them to detonate. Next to you is a stranger in the same position, but a different box, and outside stands somebody completely unrelated to the both of you. That person will have to be swayed one way or another to save one of you. As soon as one box opens up, the other will detonate. The person next to you insists they haven’t got much to live for anyways, and from their shaky tone of voice, you assume they are elderly, or very sick, or perhaps a combination of both. Will you convince the stranger outside to save you and kill the other person so you can continue to live? Or will you sacrifice yourself to give the other person what might only be a few more weeks to live? I would ask the person outside to risk my life instead of the other person. Sentinel or not, I believe that everyone has the right to live as long as they can. I may die, but the other person could live on and make a new generation to live in this world. 3. Two young individuals are picking on a smaller child, though it is quite obvious that the younger child is unbothered by such behaviors. Will you step in and attempt to stop their antics, knowing you might be giving the bullies the attention they desire, or leave it as is? I would step in, even though the child may not be bothered, I am. No person deserves to be treated that way, no matter what. And if the bullies end up wanting a fight, I will calmly ask them to run along before getting hurt themselves. If they choose to attack, I will defend the child and fight back, hopefully to win. 4. Three escaped convicts of petty crimes stand between you and getting an important artifact that once belonged to your ancestors, but was believed to be lost to time. The criminals all employ an explosion style magic, from which they will sacrifice their lives to protect this artifact. How would you proceed? Will you choose to go forth and inadvertently end these people’s lives for your family heirloom, even though they are petty criminals? Or will you walk away without a fuss, never learning the secret of your family’s lineage? I would hopefully like to calm the criminals down and ask them to deactivate the spell. If they do, I would ask them to turn themselves back in, showing they would be responsible. If that happens, then I will calmly take my family heirloom and learn my family's secrets. If they decide not to deactivate it, I will have to be forced to subdue the criminals, not for they heirloom, but for the fact they could potentially cause harm to others if I walk away. ''' 5. You are given the choice to divert an attack or leave it on its path. Keeping it on course will save a group of 3 innocent person, but kill a family member/lifelong friend. Diverting it will save your family member, but kill the other three lives. Alternatively, you can step into the path of the attack and save both groups, but sacrifice yourself. What is your choice? '''I would choose to stestep in front of the attack to save all the lives. Going back to question 2, I think any innocent life is more important than my own and they have the right to live there life to the fullest. My family member may be saddened by my loss but hopefully move forward and live on. I could never live with the fact that I risked any life that I had the potential to save. 6. You are given a job with a team where you are expected to infiltrate and steal a document from inside a dark guild. You have no idea how many mages are inside the guild, and you have reason to believe that they know you are coming. You have the choice to wait until another day and potentially save the lives of you and your comrades; but you risk the chance of never obtaining the document you need. How do you proceed? I will proceed cautiously and only take 1-2 more people with me to find the document, not to get but to find out what shall be done with the document. The rest of the team will stay behind to wait for a signal and/or to minimize the lives lost. When me and the rest of the small group I have with me gather the information, we will do 1 of 2 things. 1, if the dark guild plans on keeping the document safe for another day, I will ask my team to wait. But if the dark guild decides to burn it or do something with it, I will send up a signal and have the rest of my team join me. We will split up in teams of 2 and go in from different entrances. We will plow through their defenses with all our might and try to retrieve the document. If we lose many, then I will be saddened by there loss, but I know they did it for the right cause and knew something like this could happen. Short Answer 1. Out of the 4 magical transfers that have every occurred, a common signifier they all left was a tattoo. The four mages who have received a magical transfer are Cana, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu. 2. Although there are various subgroups, the three main categories of magic are: Caster '''Magic, Holder Magic, and Lost/Ancient''' Magic. 3. A Dragon Slayer can enter a heightened state called Dragon Force. This powerful ability comes with a cost if it is excessively used. What is that? How can a Dragon Slayer prevent that?Exaustion after use? Eat only the said element of the Dragon Slayer. 4. In the past, Ishgar had encounters a dark guild who activated a magic nullification spell, known as Face, that would wipe the continent clean of magic. Luckily the Faces were all destroyed, but upon their activation over 3,000 Faces popped up. 5. Zeref, a powerful dark wizard who lived long ago, was in possession of a particularly unique magic known as Ankhseram Black Magic that allows its user to produce a black miasma that kills anything it touches. This powerful dark magic cannot be learned, it is brought upon by a curse from Ankhseram. What must a person be doing in order to be cursed by this magic? If that person starts to doubt the connection between living and death. ''' 6. Gale Force Reading Glasses are a common objects found in Ishgar. They come in various models ranging from 2x to 120x faster reading speeds. The 120x model differs from all the others in the fact that the lacrima must be infused with '''Speed Magic to allow the mage to read at such high speeds. Multiple Choice 1. Which element is NOT a requirement for the Abyss Break Spell? a. Fire b. Earth c. Lightning d. Water 2. Which guild does Minerva NOT join? a. Tartaros b. Succubus Eye c. Sabertooth d. Grimoire Heart 3. After Erza’s supposed death at the end of the Tower of Heaven arc, what year did her grave say she died? a. X777 b. X784 c. X804 d. X764 4. When Laxus casts Fairy Law in order to destroy the city, why doesn’t it work? a. He is unworthy of its use b. He didn’t see the guild as enemies c. He withdrew the spell d. The spell was blocked 5. What does Sorano exchange in return for her magic? a. Jewels b. Sight c. Hearing d. Lifespan 6. What is the population of Earth Land at the start of the series? a. Wasn’t mentioned b. 10 million c. 5 million d. 7 million Short Essay 1. In your opinion, what does it mean to be a mage of Ishgar? Once you have completed all previous ones please inform the judges.The last question will be given out at the same time to all remaining participants. However before the final question is given, there is a rule you must be aware of. You are free to choose to not be given the final question; that is your decision. However, if you choose not to take it, regardless of your answers to the other questions above, both you and your teammate from round one will be disqualified from the Jigoku Games this year. But you both may participate again next time. Now, if you choose to take the question, but get it wrong, you be disqualified from the Jigoku Games forever. You will never get a chance to become a Sentinel. With that in mind, do you wish to accept the final question? I choose to accept the final question. To me, a sentinel and guardian of Ishgard should put there life before that of innocents. They should take risk if it means the better cause of the nation and its people. They should be willing to sacrifice themselves if needed. They should also be able to make decisions in a moment's notice. They also need to not prey on the weak but instead protect them. That's what it means to be a Guarding if Ishgard. Final Question: Surprise, there is no final question! The last part of that test was to test your determination and willingness to put yourself and others on the line. As a Sentinel you will be faced with difficult challenges where you will be forced to make decisions that can effect your fate, as well as the fate of countless others. We wanted to make sure that you would be willing to risk everything to give others a shot at achieving a better future. Now this is not to say that the rest of the questions counted for nothing; they will still be graded so we can see what lies within your heart, as well as the intelligence you possess to make accurate, calculated decisions. This score will come at a later time, but as for now, you may proceed to round three and begin your match! Congrats! Final Score * Bonus Points: 2/2 * Free Response: 50/60 * Short Answer: 13/20 * Multiple Choice: 25/30 * Short Essay: 10/20 * '''Last Question: '''3/3 * Total: 103/135